Report 366
Report #366 Skillset: Crow Skill: Bonding Org: Ebonguard Status: Rejected May 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Crow has some abilities that are most affected by "forgetting" the skillset, which was not previously an issue but is now one with skillflex. Changing to / from it conveys extra loss above and beyond the lesson amount, with extra time / power / lumber requirements. In specific, when you forget Crow your totem unbonds. When your totem unbonds, it loses the Crow-nest that was built. Any carrion in the nest is lost, as is the egg. This is a total of 275 carrion just poofing, plus 5 lumber, plus 13 power (with the carrion being the largest issue). Solution #1: Do not unbond a totem when a person FORGETS Crow / Stag. Instead, make it so that the totem cannot fire if the person does not have the skill active. Finally, allow TOTEM UNBOND in front of your totem even if you do not currently possess Crow / Stag (just as you can CLIMB DOWN from the trees without having climbing). Player Comments: ---on 5/1 @ 02:38 writes: Does this suggestion mean totems only unbond when the syntax is used and when the tree naturally reverts? Or what. ---on 5/1 @ 02:43 writes: At the moment, Totems do not naturally revert while bonded. Instead, there is another timer (You have 4 months until your bond dissolves.). Once the totem is unbonded it can do its natural reversion from Totem to Elder. Totem Release just removes this bond immediately. Thus, with the suggestion, the totem would unbond when the timer runs out (because without having Crow / Stag you wouldn't be able to TOTEM RENEW), or when the person does TOTEM RELEASE. At that point it can be bonded by someone else or revert, either way. ---on 5/1 @ 02:44 writes: Oh. Dandy then. I support to make skillflexing not be a bigger pain for Totems then. Woo ---on 5/8 @ 05:16 writes: I'm in full support of this. ---on 5/11 @ 15:36 writes: Sounds good. ---on 5/12 @ 09:10 writes: Sure, don't see why not. Or even just have it not unbond if the person skillflexes, as opposed to forgetting permanently. ---on 5/13 @ 01:59 writes: That works too, Raeri (since they did code something in so you don't lose Trademaster if you skillflex but you do if you forget it completely), but when this report was first put together they hadn't wanted to separate things like that. ---on 5/18 @ 06:26 writes: Am I missing something or is the 4 month until the bond dissolves not in the solution? Or is that just something that already naturally happens? ---on 5/19 @ 02:57 writes: That already happens naturally (I typed TOTEM SENSE and it tells me how long it is until the totem resolves). Then I can TOTEM RENEW when standing at it to renew it (up to a maximum of 12). That was a demonstration of how it works now, not a request. ---on 5/19 @ 18:36 writes: So basically this would only matter if you skillflexed for less than 12 months? Still not quite understanding I don't think. ---on 5/19 @ 21:26 writes: Right-- but other guilds have things that decay over time too (primarily summoned weapons) which you also wouldn't be able to recreate until you switched back. Same as if you didn't leave enough carrion in your nest when you switched and it collapsed on its own. It would, however, be a decay thing which a person can plan around / work to avoid instead of an immediate loss. Further, leaving the unbond-on-its-own thing is absolutely essential, or totems could just be left bonded permanently. While this would mean never reverting back to Elders, it would also mean that inactive people could just keep their totems and eventually block new people from getting them, as well as leaving large defensive gaps. Essentially, there's a huge difference between a 12-RL-day decay time and instant. ---on 5/21 @ 04:03 writes: Personally, I can't imagine why someone would want to skillflex to night or tracking and then back to crow in under 12 days, but if you think this would be helpful I'll support it.